fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Aetherion
"Break past the skies and into the heavens! We bond together and flow as one through the essence of life, we are Aetherion!" - All Aetherion Aetherion Aetherion is a guild that does a little bit of everything but they are mainly an item collection guild and explorers/researchers. They tend to end up fighting more high leveleved monsters in areas that haven't been explored much and are creating a map of all the different worlds in FFW. They will take a request/bounty once in a while, if they couldn't explore an area or no rumors of items were heard, generally head to the board for jobs but they have sources on where to hunt for rare items. The one trait that all the members of the guild have is the ability to transform into an animal/demon/beast and have an elemental nature as well. Members Aeon The leader and creator of Aetheron, the leader of his friends both outside the game and inside, he's the one that's putting together the map of FFW, hoping it could be complete one day. He's brave and charming, completely loyal to his friends and people he respects, he won't take anyone assualting his friends and willing to give people a second chance, (ex. Ganymede who wanted the bounty on his head.) Position: Leader, Treasure Hunter, Cartographer, Main fighter, tactics Sol The hot head of the team, he doesn't know when to hold his tongue some times and can get into trouble for it, especially whe someone pisses him off doesn't help that he has a short fuse, he will listen to Aeon and can get a bit out of control with his fire sometimes but can handle it. Likes to make alot of jokes, and hums songs especially when he's in the midst of a battle. Usually is acted as a scout since he can usually handle if he's spotted. Posiition: Frontline Fighter, explosion specialist, scout Zephy The main magic user of the team, prefers attacking from a distance or in the air with his skyboard, he can fight close but rather just use his magic rather then his staff. The calm collectd one he usually is with Aeon putting together the maps they draw to piece together with what they already have or with Ganymede making strategies and plans. He's kind hearted and always has a serene smile on his face and works with Ganymede when it comes to seals and runes. Position: Magic Offensive/Specialist, far-range/mid range figher, magic specialist, first healer, sniper, 2nd strategist, Aerial scout Ganymede The bounty hunter/assassin that joined, usually calm and collected and always wears his mask unless he's back in headquaters where he usually has it off. Very skilled at walking amongst the shadows and spying on other players as he previous was a bounty hunter. Usually doesn't say much but likes to get under Sol's skin since its so easy, absolutely loathes being called anything involving looking like a girl. Position: Assassin, Bounty Hunter, Reconnaissance Specialist, Information Specialist, First Strategist, Rune/Seal Expert Malachite The support of Atherion, he usually acts as the peacekeeper when an argument breaks out between Sol and Ganymede, but he does tend to be a bit of a flirt sometimes when he sees a few female players around. Usually Zephyrus is the one to pull Malachite back to reality. His powers help defend and support his teammates but he's still strong enough to be a mid-range, frontal fighter. Position: Defense Specialist, Secondary Healer, Frontline Fighter, 1st support Saphir Heart The all rounder attacker of Atherion, with Saphir's diverse skills she can be any range of fighter and a defender with her Trinity Shields it helps that with being able to transform between female and male she can emphasize strength when fighting up front and mid range, and speed in her female form for long distance attack. With her brush techniques (Blizzard (Ganymede), Inferno (Sol) , and Thunderstorm (Aeon) ) she can add to their attacks especially with Zephyrus and Ganymede. Position: Support fighter specialist, Tracker, 2nd Magic Specialist Illu and Muku-Chan Aeon's little sister, but is generally seen as all of their little sister of the guild. For the first time she started FFW she would usually have one of the members be with her to watch over her to make sure she was alright. Still trains under all of them since they can help her with her abilties and the others make sure that her seal is always intact. She does help with the scouting and healing when she goes with them on their explorations. Position: Field Scout, third Healer, Herb Specialists, 2nd Support Fighter, Little sister Honorary Members Temporary Members Allies Territory They have two bases, the one in the US server in Tokyo City which is a large warehouse in the outskirts of the shopping district; is their spare one where they keep their extra items anything they collect on that server. Their main base is on the Japanese Server in the area "Akaishi Mountains" which is a series of high mountains and rock ranges that surround the area. they don't have the entire range as their base by their base is mostly on the innermost mountains. Its a series of intricate mazes inside the mountains but thanks to Zephyr's magic there are true and false paths along with teleporters in the caves that only the members would know. The true pathways lead to a hidden lake and small forest where a traditional japanese house is at the lake edge. Gallery Aetherion Emblem.jpg|Aetherion Emblem Aeon of ragnarok by raiju onna-d5ryzqk.jpg|Aeon of Ragnarok Zephyrus by raiju onna-d5s3chk.jpg|Zephyrus Illusionist owl and mukurowl by raiju onna-d4y299f.jpg|Illusionist Owl Mukurowl.jpg|Mukurowl Amaterasu.600.1237813.jpg|Saphir Heart Trivia *Sol has an annoying song for each of the members of Atherion, 'cept for Illu since he hasn't had any luck finding a good song involving owls. *Aeon tends to panick when Illu disappears without telling him, usualyl Ganymede is the one that finds her since he's the fastest. *In the guild each member has their own 'specialized room *Ganymede's room holds a large pool which he puts some of his mini meglos in to feed them as if they were pets (which they are to him since they don't attack him) *Malachite's room has a mini forest inside of it and two tiny sections for Saku and Bo to have their own rooms *Sol's room is constantly heated with a fire pit and fireproof so if he tries practicing he wont burn down the whole rbuilding. *Zephy's room is filled with a bunch of random pieces and materials he uses for building along with a work desk/table *Aeon's room is covered with a variety of maps that he and the guild have made and working on processing it to act like the Maruader's Map from Harry Potter with Zephy and Ganymede's help *Saphir usually takes care of both the bases for the guild when the other members are out Category:Affiliation Category:Affiliations Category:Guilds Category:Atherion